


Demon Whisperer

by Icarus_Solaire



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, Gift Giving, Nico has a present, Post Game, Vergil is too tsundere, just platonic feels, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 07:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus_Solaire/pseuds/Icarus_Solaire
Summary: Nico finds something after Nero's last job. Something that's introduction to their world was fire and blood. Just like someone else she knows, and when Vergil gets her call to meet her at a rundown cathedral....well he has no idea what to expect.





	Demon Whisperer

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I just wanted more Nico and Verge stuff. This probably isn't the best in the world but I hope you enjoy it in all it's un-beta'd glory.

When the phone rings, Vergil considers letting the blasted thing just keep ringing. Personally, Vergil hates the rectangular device and its obnoxious little jingles. How could something manage to sound even  _ more _ annoying than a standard telephone?

 

He's satisfied, only somewhat when the upbeat tune cuts off mid note and the screen grows dark. Finally, silence.

 

Vergil turned his attention back to the book he was attempting to read. Quiet was hard to find these days and, frankly, he understood the frustration V must have felt. With the constant coming and goings of Devil May Cry, a quiet moment alone was a treasured occasion.

 

A treasured occasion repeatedly interrupted by that blasted phones as the notes started up once more, and this time they were somehow LOUDER. He let out a frustrated sigh, setting his book on the couch cushion next to him. With an irritable and dramatic swipe, he snatched up the offensive device of plastic and glass. 

 

For a moment he considered if he could get away with tossing it out the window, but the words on the screen caught his attention. “Demon Whisperer”

 

Nico.

 

He would hold off on tossing it out the window. Instead, the half demon slid the indicator to the side as instructed and pressed the receiver to his ear.

 

“Bout damn time you answered.” Nico huffed in his ear, not waiting for his response. “Get your ass over to the old busted up cathedral on the outskirts of Redgrave.”

 

In true Nico fashion she did not wait for a response or confirmation before disconnecting the call. She left him staring at the offensive rectangle with something of a scowl and a soft sigh. Placing a small silver bookmark in his book he snapped it shut.

 

Vergil did not take well to being given orders, but he supposed he could see what this was about.

 

\--

 

When he arrives, Vergil finds himself greeted by a somewhat damp brunette dressed in a loose fitting t-shirt with the sleeves cut off, and similarly cut off shorts. Her typical cowboy boots were nowhere to be found and, instead, she was shuffling around barefoot and sans her spectacles.

 

Off to the side of her, his eyes caught a strange looking weapon. It was a rather large gun with something of a bat wing motif curling along the sides in brilliant silver and along the 3 barrels. It was interesting to say the least and his brow raised in question.

 

“I appreciate your efforts, Nicoletta, but I have no need for another weapon.”

 

She looks in the direction of his gaze, guffawing at his statement. “That? Nah that’s ain't for you. Got a client who needs a new gun.” Nico brushes back her damp hair in a way that once again has him raising a brow quizzically. “That ain’t why I called you over.”

 

Well, if she had not called him here about a weapon what else was there? His mind drifts for a moment but is swiftly interrupted by a small pang of disappointment. He did not need a weapon, but he WAS the only human or demon he knew that had not received a weapon of some kind from the talented weaponsmith. She had, not once, even mentioned the idea.

 

But he was a Sparda and he certainly would not dwell on that. Definitely not, and sullenly said. “I see.”

 

Nico grinned. “What, ya jealous? You want some of my genius handiwork, too?”

 

“I’m nothing of the sort.” His voice is flat yet challenging. “Why am I here, Nicoletta.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. You keep telling yourself that.” She rolled her eyes, waving him off. “So, yknow, Nero just got finished with this job….”

 

“Is that why this cathedral looks decidedly more ramshackle than I recall?”

 

Nico snorts. “Yeh you can say that, but he did kinda have his work cut out for him.” It’s the first time he sees her pull a cigarette free from it’s pack before sliding it back in, as if thinking twice about it. “Had a real strong pack of demons to take down in there.”

 

He gives her a look like he’s expecting her to get to the point, and his foul mood is certainly not because his expectations of his visit are dashed.

 

“Hold your horses, I’m getting’ to it. Damn.” Nico makes a face, and she bends down. “Guess I should know you got no damn patience by now.”

 

Whatever she was digging for she stops and sits back up, poking a finger in his direction. “Y’know it’s all the sweeter if you gotta wait for it. Anticipation and all that.”

 

He levels her with a look, though this time not his usual icy glare but a look of challenge. Perhaps a little intrigue. “Nicoletta-”

 

_ Mrow! _

 

Comes a muffled sound, cutting the momentary tension between them. The look on the half demon’s face was  _ priceless. _

 

“What was that?” His hand reaches for the Yamato, but Nico instantly puts her hands up.

 

For a moment Nico looked a bit like a child whose hands were caught in the cookie jar. The look passed as quickly as it arrived, and the woman waved at him. “Down boy, it’s harmless.” She doesn’t wait to see if he removes his hand from the Yamato, taking on good faith that the eldest Sparda son would listen to her. Instead she leans back down and when the brunette stands again she’s holding out a small little black bundle.

 

It squirms, though playfully trying to bat at her hair, until she sets it down in front of the half demon. Suddenly, upon seeing Vergil it’s paws part and it slinks down letting out a low growl of warning from its defensive position.

 

The elder demon looked between the weaponsmith and the black bundle atop the counter, almost unsure of what it was he was looking at and WHY. Obviously it was a cat. He thought to ask exactly what this was about, and if this creature was why she had summoned him here. Needless to say, he’d already dealt with both Nero  _ and _ Dante trying to force pets on him, always stating he needed companionship.

 

Vergil would not be pleased if this was yet another attempt to do so.

 

There was something different about this animal, however; something he could not quite place without a closer look. The more he looked at the kitten, the less it truly looked like a normal cat at all. Did it have fur, or was it’s coat simply that short? Were there markings on its fur or was it just a trick of the light?

 

“Nicoletta…” He spoke again, voice stern as he took a step toward the counter, steely blue eyes leveled on the feline.

 

In an instant, the cat morphed, what was once slick skin turned into a bouquet of undulating spikes. The sight of it distracted and stunned Vergil enough that he had no time to react as a thin, sharp spike impaled his flank.

 

“Oh shit!” Nico gasped, her hands froze from where they’d hovered over the kitten. She had intended to soothe the anxious little demon cat before he’d done anything reckless. Like stab a demon that was probably two seconds from turning the kitten into sashimi or confetti at that very moment.

 

Almost protectively, Nico wrapped her arms around the black bundle, not much caring about its defensive little spikes. Ready to pull the demon cub away, she hesitated when she saw a large, pale hand reach out.

 

Gently the elder demon placed his hand on its head, his expression blank and yet, somewhat soft. It wasn’t at all the sort of expression Nico would have expected from him after getting impaled by the critter. Nor would she have expected such a favorable response. He was petting the little demon that just skewered him!

 

The gentle action calmed more than just her nerves, it seemed, as the small black bundle returned to a normal looking kitten. It was so quiet after, however, that she could hear her own heart still threatening to leap up her throat and out her mouth.

 

Crisis averted or not, the silence was bound to suffocate her if she did not break it.

 

“Y’see that pack of demons were a bit like that big cat that used to travel around with V.” Her voice cut through the silence, only wavering as she watched those slender fingers scratch the little black demon’s cheek. “He cut through ‘em without any trouble.” Vergil tossed her a glance, reminding her of his earlier comment. “Alright so maybe they gave ‘em a lil trouble.”

 

She sighed. “I went in after him because, yknow how Nero is. He’s real shit at remembering to bring a girl back some souvenirs and, when he does, he might as well be bringing me demon shit….” Her hand waved through the air, brushing aside her rant for another day. She didn’t need Vergil telling her to get to the point.

 

“Anyway, I was poking around for something when I heard this lil guy-”

 

“Girl.” Vergil cut her off, voice almost soft, and Nico gave him a look. “She’s a girl.”

 

Nico blinked at him for a second, a hand coming to her hip. “Anyway…found that lil  _ girl _ under some rubble. Nero and me had a good damn debate about what to do about her. Figured I couldn’t stand to see him kill it.” She motioned with a hand as if he could figure out the rest.

 

Vergil didn’t speak, instead he continued to watch the small, ink colored demon. She purred as his fingers delicately rubbed beneath its chin, seemingly forgetting that it had stabbed the man only moments before. All thoughts of defense and fear were forgotten in favor of the soothing touch of those gentle fingers.

 

With each low, pleased rumble, wispy lines of colors danced over its black form. It was a mix of cerulean and emerald.  

 

The sight of it made something twist deep inside Vergil, lodging loose a door to emotions he was not quite ready to face. He mused to himself just how different the color was from the beast he- no V, had traveled with. It was not the strong, lovely magenta but something all her own. Something that made her small, knowing eyes easier to accept.

 

Unusually, the sight of it had the corner of his lips slightly arching into a smile.

 

His contemplative silence made the weapon smith continue. “Figure you would know what to do with ‘er. You two might get on, or something.” She shifted, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

He did not respond, not at first. Vergil was thinking to himself how he could reject this creature. He’d done so many times when Dante and Nero had tried to encourage him to get a pet. Vergil had detested the idea before. He was not sure if he hated that they still thought of him as the weak human V or if he detested the idea of being seen as weak enough to NEED the companionship of such defenseless creatures.

 

He was neither that fragile being nor lonely.

 

Steely blue raised to meet Nico’s gaze. Something he saw there had him pondering the woman’s nature. She was not at all like Dante or Nero. Not in this area, at least. Vergil knew as much. This was not an attempt at forcing companionship on him. But, was she seeing him the same as she had seen V?

 

“Poor lil critter is an orphan and, yknow, you might know a thing or two about the sorta things it needs.”  _ The sort of things it feels _ . “There ain’t no reason for it to be alone out there to figure things out by itself, people bein’ scared of what it is.”

 

The words strike him hard, cutting through to the raw, infected wound that still resided in his heart. No. As surprising as it was, Nico understood him better than he had given the tattoo’d, foul mouthed woman credit for. Her thoughts hadn’t gone to V and his familiars, but to a lost little child in a world that knew nothing of him and cared nothing of him.

 

This time, his smile faltered, slipping into something contemplative and morose. She was right. 

This demon had no family left in this world, but she was wrong to say it was alone and that everyone would be afraid of it. She had known it was a demon and if those bandages on her arm were any indication, not without consequence. Yet she still had attempted to protect it from  _ him _ .

 

Foolishness.

 

Maybe, if he allowed the idea to penetrate his thoughts, he might just be what the feline needed for them both.

 

“And how exactly am I to explain when she starts to grow larger than a house cat?” Vergil finally spoke, his hand scooping up the small bundle as it pawed at his collar.

 

Nico shrugged. “Fuck if I know. You think we’re runnin’ around with a business license and permits? Bet one look at that sword of yours and the fuzz’ll think twice about takin’ your little kitty.”

 

Vergil raised a brow. “I have not said I would take her in.”

 

This time Nico pulled out her cigarette and put it between her lips. “Bullshit, you’re basically one-foot outta my van with ‘er.” Her fingers fished a lighter from the breast pocket of her shirt, Vergil’s lighter to be exact, and lit the tip of her smoke. “So, guess you just gotta name ‘er.”

 

The demon looked down at the ink black demon in his arms. She had begun to chew on his collar, which he supposed was nothing compared to the bloody hole he was sure to have in the fabric already. Vergil concluded, silently, that he  _ should _ think of a name for the creature.

 

“If you’re short on ideas, Daddy edgelord, I can give you a few suggestions.” The young woman leaned on the counter, cigarette between her fingertips. “Nico’s a pretty killer name, I think.”

 

She couldn’t help but grin at the raised brow she received. “I’m sure something will come to me.” And with that he tucked the little creature into his coat and turned away from the puff of smoke the weaponsmith blew in his direction.

 

Vergil was out the open door of the van before he half turned to look back over his shoulder. “Thank you, Nico.” He spoke softly and just as quickly as he said the words he was gone, leaving the stunned Nico behind.

 

“Well I’ll be damned.” her lips curled into a smug smile and she pulled out her phone.

 

Moments later, after contemplating tossing his cellular device out of his second story window, Vergil saw a flurry of messages pop up on the screen. Scooting the demon kitten close to a warm bowl of milk, he watched them fly in one after another.

 

**Demon Whisperer: your mama raise you in a barn? Close the damn door next time**

 

**Demon Whisperer: i dunno if you even know how to read texts, ya damn dinosaur**

 

**Demon Whisperer: oh yeah**

 

**Demon Whisperer: you didn’t have to pussy snatch and run :P**

 

**Demon Whisperer: you’re welcome I guess**

**Author's Note:**

> So I totally cheated and got around naming the demon kitty. Whoops. I honestly just wracked my brain and got NOTHING. Didn't really want to use his mom's name. Ideas?


End file.
